Hot
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: "Thor's hands were winding their way into Loki's hair, effectively messing it up from its usual neatness. A few wisps escaped and stuck to Loki's forehead because of the sweat accumulating it there. Suddenly everything was so, unbearably hot." Thorki/ThunderFrost; M/M Library Sex!


**I got the idea from a Thorki picture on my tumblr and so this is the product. If you want to view the art, go to "see me in crown"'s tumblr and look under her archive; the date she posted it was May 30th =) Just so you know, this is my first attempt at M/M Sex or any kind of Sex Scene for that matter, so please... Go easy on me, kay? I listened to the song Hot by Avril Lavigne while writing =) Go listen to it xD**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Brother, what are we doing in this place of knowledge at this ungodly hour?" Thor was still confused as to why Loki had dragged him all the way to the library, in the middle of the night, while it was below freezing. "Lower your voice!' Loki hissed. Although Thor was using what he thought was a whisper, his voice was like thunder, rumbling and carrying with the slightest trill of the vocal chords. "We're here because I need information on... well... it doesn't matter." Flustered and blushing, Loki stalked off, his loose navy blue shirt ruffling.

As Thor followed, he pondered how his brother could wear such loose, revealing clothing in the middle of Midgardian winter in Manhattan, New York. To keep warm, Thor had to wear long-johns, thick jeans, and a long sleeved shirt like he was now. Maybe it had something to do with being a frost giant... before Thor could think any more about the logistics of frost giants and body temperature, he was caught off guard by just how attractive the clothes made Loki. The navy blue puffy shirt with the strings untied, causing the low cut V-neck to fall to the sides, revealing more of Loki's chest; said shirt tucked into a pair of fitted black pants that did nothing but make the thin man look even skinnier and simple black dress shoes.

The deep colours of the blue and black accented his pale skin well while making his blue eyes and raven hair even more delectable. The soft glow of the library lights seemed to illuminate Loki's skin and cast shadows in all the right places, causing an appearance of warmth, although the library was chilly.

By the time Loki had found what he was looking for, the men were near the back of the library, away from any prying eyes. Thor wasn't really interested in what Loki was looking for. He was really just interested in Loki. Thor was glad that the bookshelves were the nice kind with solid backs and bolts in the floor, otherwise he and the shelf would have fallen when he leaned against it, arms propped nonchalantly behind his head. His maroon shirt hitched up slightly, causing his tan underclothes to be exposed.

Loki was in the center of the aisle, looking through the rows and rows of books till he found one book in particular. Thor tried to decode the insides of the book by the cover but it was no good. The book was black with gold scrawl on the side binding and the front cover. The small letters were nearly indecipherable from afar, but Thor could have sworn that it said, "Outlander" by some Midgardian woman named Diana Gabaldon. "Loki... if you have found the book you are looking for, then, by all means, let us return to the tower owned by the man of Iron..." Thor was about to continue when his raven haired brother held up one finger for the sign of "shush."

The blonde's eyes squinted slightly at this gesture, beginning to become impatient with his sibling. The library was large, allowing for very poor circulation of the heat. This also allowed for privacy during one's studies... or other engagements. "Please, brother, the cold is starting to make me very uncomfortable. I would be very gracious if we could be returning home now..." This time, Thor got no reply from the other man. The older removed himself from the bookshelf, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a show of defiance and then took the two steps towards Loki, enclosing the space between them. Thor waved in front of his brother's face, poked his side gently, tapped his shoulder, blew in his ear; did all the things that usually got a reaction out of the younger but nothing worked. Thor sighed and propped himself once more against the shelf. And then a thought...

The demigod stood, grasped the book that Loki was currently enjoying, pulled, and then dangled the stolen item above Loki's grasp. The shorter scoffed, a look of surprise and annoyance spreading across his face. "Thor... this isn't amusing. Please, my book..." Loki held his right hand out. Thor grinned playfully. "I do not think so, brother; for, surely, you must know it won't be that easy..." Loki sighed agitatedly and took a step forward, pressing his body against his brother's for support and reached with his right hand. Although only a few inches shorter, those few inches were keeping the raven headed man from his pleasure.

Thor quickly set the book far out of Loki's reach on one of the taller shelves and then stepped away from the struggling man, still grinning broadly. After a few seconds of struggling to reach his precious book, Loki turned, intended to find a step ladder to obtain his book, but his hand was caught by Thor's. Thor quickly intertwined their fingers and then backed the smaller man into the shelf that Thor had recently occupied. One of Loki's hands quickly flew up and back to brace himself against one of the shelves, the other hand holding Thor's shoulder tightly.

Loki cursed himself as he blushed involuntarily, his eyes squeezing shut as Thor gently nudged his face to his neck, kissing and nipping playfully. Suddenly Loki found it very hard to breathe. Thor's facial hair tickled Loki's skin lightly as his kisses continued down the other's neck. Thor's hand found its way into a panting Loki's raven hair, his fingers threading through it, making it curl around tan, calloused skin.

"Brother, please... here, of all places...?" Loki asked indignantly. "What better place than the here and now?" Thor retaliated. "Besides," the demigod continued, "it's not my fault those clothes befit you spectacularly." Loki let out a breathy laugh, letting his head fall back to rest on the books behind it, reminding him of where he was. It would be just their luck that they get caught in this... compromising position; but then again, there was the aid of magic.

Loki pushed at Thor, trying to find some space between themselves so that he might think clearly, but it seemed that the elder was having none of that. "Please, let me shield us, quickly, before we are found and-" Loki began, but was cut off by the more dominant man, "Let them find us! Let them hear us, for Christ's sake... I do not care what these pitiful humans think... Only yours and mine own pleasure..." Thor punctuated his words with a soft kiss to Loki's neck. Loki was entranced by his brother's words. Although he knew they were not truly brothers, the bond they had still remained, and was strengthened by new occurrences.

'Let them find us' was the last tangible thought Loki had before the rest were wiped away by a pair of soft, strong lips melding to his. Loki's eyes squeezed shut as they kissed, softly at first, and then passionately with teeth and tongues. Thor intertwined their fingers and brought their hands up above Loki's head, pinning them there. Although Loki would never admit it to anyone, including himself, this turned him on more. The feeling of being at someone else's command; the feeling of being in Thor's command. Loki also enjoyed the contrast of their bodies; pale against tan, lithe against muscular.

When Thor removed his hands, it was only to strip Loki and himself of their shirts. When Loki's shirt was gone, Thor marveled at him. Hands and mouth explored the expanse of Loki's upper body while Loki did his very best to keep his noise level low. This was a library, after all. "Brother, that's hardly fair... I believe you have something else to be rid of, too, Thor..." Loki said, his voice breathy.

Thor's eyebrows knit together for a millisecond, and then he realized that he still had on his underclothes. Oh. Quickly, Thor was rid of the garment and then it was skin on skin. Loki's hands found their way to Thor's shoulders where they clawed involuntarily. He didn't seem to mind. Thor's hands were winding their way into Loki's hair, effectively messing it up from its usual neatness. A few wisps escaped and stuck to Loki's forehead because of the sweat accumulating it there. Suddenly everything was so, unbearably hot.

"God, please... Thor... I need you..." Loki had a hard time getting the words out without screaming. Thor's soft grunt in reply was all he needed before Loki slid down carefully and came face to face with Thor's musk. The blonde was mostly hard, straining against his constricting jeans. The smell that surrounded Loki was something entirely foreign but absolutely Thor and he couldn't get enough of it. Loki made quick work of the other's belt and then even quicker work of the button and zipper that was standing in his way. Then there was nothing as he gracefully slid the jeans down to Thor's ankles along with his undergarments.

Loki thought about staying on his knees and pleasuring his brother with his mouth, but Thor had other plans. He pulled Loki, as gently as he could, up by his raven locks and captured his mouth in a lung searing kiss. Loki, having been rendered breathless, hardly noticed that in that short moment, his brother had removed himself of his restricting black pants, and even his shoes sat a few feet away. Everything became a blur as Thor kicked off his shoes and remaining clothes and they were both left very naked, very vulnerable for each other.

"Are you ready...?" came Thor's careful voice. Loki could only nod into Thor's shoulder and plant a kiss there for reassurance to his careful, gentle brother. Once, Thor would have rushed recklessly into anything. Including matters of sexual encounters. Now he was careful. Careful with Loki, careful with everything. But he wanted to hurt Loki the least, going the extra mile to keep him comfortable and happy. "Right..." And then, hesitantly, Thor lifted Loki up and, with Loki's help, wrapped the younger's legs around his waist. Thor had to resist the urge to suddenly overtake his brother and pound into him mercilessly as Loki's soft cheeks brushed his length. Slowly, with the assistance of the accumulating pre-come, Thor pushed into Loki. Thor could feel Loki's body tense slight, but he didn't stop till he was fully seated in his brother.

Once he was, Loki released the breath he had been holding and forced his body to relax around the intrusion. After a few even breathes, Loki rest his forehead against Thor's and one word slipped his lips quietly as a sigh, "Thor..."

The man took that as the sign, so he pulled out and slowly thrust back into Loki's awaiting body. The reaction was magic. It was as if something was broken between the two, a barrier or dam and suddenly all of these emotions flooded through them. Thor set a comfortable pace that had them both grunting softly and moaning each other's names. A few times, the kisses shared would swallow these emanations. "You're- You're so good to me... You know th-that?" Loki's broken voiced spoke at one point. If Thor hadn't known any better, he would have sworn his brother had been crying.

Thor let out a breathy chuckle, "it is only because I love you." The words sent tingles of pleasure straight up Loki's spine. "Oh! Ah- There, God, right there, Thor..." Loki's head landed on the bookshelf behind him once more with a dull thud. Thor angled his thrusts carefully to make sure that he hit that one spot inside of Loki that brought forth immense pleasure and then sped up the pace of this thrusts. One arm wrapping around Loki to bring him closer, if possible, and the other coming between the two to pleasure Loki's neglected cock, Thor kissed Loki once more before emptying himself into his brother. Loki's moan was swallowed by Thor as he came, splattering his seed onto his and Thor's chests, the feeling of being filled completely while his prostate being abused being too much for the smaller God.

Thor slipped out of his brother, panting softly. Loki whimpered at the feeling, but only wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and nuzzled into the crook between the older's neck and shoulder, spreading Loki's come between them. Thor chuckled at this, petting the other's hair lovingly. And then pain. "Agh! Loki, for what reason do you cause me pain?" Thor gripped at his neck as Loki removed himself from Thor. When Thor withdrew his hand, he was surprised that he was not bleeding from Loki's bite. "That, my dear brother, was for interrupting my reading." Loki grinned mischievously as Thor almost seemed to pout. With a wave of his hand, Loki made his ejaculation disappear from his and Thor's bodies, and then proceeded to put on his clothing and try to make his hair presentable again. Thor did the same, although his hair hardly looked any different than it usually did.

"This day was good, brother... another?" Loki laughed softly as Thor embraced him. "Maybe," he said, teasingly. "As long as you retrieve my book." Thor did so. Loki tucked it under his arm and offered his hand, which Thor took; both of their eyes shining at each other.

"Do not fear, brother; I have reason to believe that in the near future your small stature will be of great use to you."


End file.
